villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Torgo
Torgo is a character from the infamous 1966 movie "Manos: The Hands of Fate", which is considered one of the worst movies ever made. Torgo was featured in the 2018 sequel Manos Returns. He was also a recurring character on Mystery Science Theater 3000. Manos: The Hands of Fate Some time before the mid 1960s Torgo became the servant to the film's main villain The Master. He became a satyr like creature with an unusual speech pattern. His primary job was to takes care of the place while The Master was away. Torgo soon became jealous of the number of wives the Master had, and desired one for himself. He would make regular trips out to The Tomb where the Master and his wives slept and worshiped the god Manos. Once there he would touch the wives inappropriately, they later informed the Master of Torgo's behavior. When Michael, his wife Margaret, and their daughter Debbie arrived at the Master's place after getting lost in the Texas back country Torgo was there to greet them. He tried to warn them off, saying the Master would not approve of the family being there. Debbie's dog Pepe was soon killed by the Master's Devil Dog. Michael had Torgo put the luggage back in the car but the car wouldn't start. Torgo then informed them they could spend the night. When Michael was out wandering around Torgo came up and knocked him out. As Michael's wife Margaret proceeded to undress in preparation for bed Torgo crept up to the window to watch Margaret removing her clothes. Meanwhile the wives were holding a debate over what to do with the new arrivals, whether or not to kill the child. It soon broke down into full contact nightgown wrestling. While this was going on the Master woke up Torgo, informing him that his service to the Master and his wives was at an end. For his part Torgo decided that he would help Michael and his family, but the Master hypnotized him before he could make good on his words. The Master brought Torgo back to the tomb. He had a couple of his wives massage Torgo to death, followed by dragging Torgo over to the fire and forcing him to stick his hand in the fire, which caused Torgo's hand to burn off as a sacrifice. Torgo ran off into the night and was not seen for the rest of the film (not counting the end credits). The Master caught up with Michael's family. Debbie and Margaret were forced to be his wives. A few days later a couple women arrived, to be greeted by Michael, who had taken Torgo's place. Torgo was later resurrected and continued to serve the cult. After Margaret stabbed Debbie, Torgo helped a young woman escape from the cult's new compound before disappearing into the night. Mystery Science Theater 3000 Torgo also made several appearances on MST3K as a recurring character. Following Joel and the bots screening the film Torgo was revealed to be working as a pizza delivery driver. It took him over two hours to deliver the pizza to Deep 13. When TV's Frank and Dr. Clayton Forrester realized how he kept the pizza warm they spit it out. Torgo remarked they always did that. When Frank was working as a financial advisor Torgo was one of his clients. Torgo's last appearance was in the episode Samson vs. the Vampire Women. By then he was an angel known as Torgo the White and had two fully functional knees. He transported Frank into Second Banana Heaven, where Frank was safe from Dr. Forrester. (This was also Frank's last regular appearance on the show). Trivia to Second Banana Heaven.]] * The original Torgo was played by John Reynolds, in his only film role. Reynolds had suffered from severe mental problems and committed suicide after the film was completed. * Manos: The Hands of Fate lay in obscurity until it was shown on Mystery Science Theater 3000 in the 1990s. * In the sequel Manos Returns Torgo was portrayed by Steven Shields. * The character Torgo on MST3K was played by Michael J. Nelson. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Perverts Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Contradictory Category:Thought-Forms Category:Redeemed Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Stalkers